


Hug Dealer

by Forgetuselessness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Just to be safe, Kinda, M/M, Night Terrors, Physical Contact Prohibition AU, Sadish, happy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetuselessness/pseuds/Forgetuselessness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Definitely not as happy as the title lets on)</p>
<p>"physical contact has been outlawed. hug dealers tenderly embrace people in the dead of night and shady people hold hands in the street"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post.
> 
> many regrets tbh.

It started out the same way prohibition of alcohol did in America, or drugs in the rest of the world; it was illegal, sure, but mothers still held their children with the lights off and couples occasionally sat just close enough to have their knees bump underneath the table. That was before there were consequences for disobedience, before all movies containing physical interaction were banned. Even bumping into people was punishable by massive fines. The last generation that experienced physical reassurance was by far the worst at coping.

The first week of college, Daichi was introduced to the soft spoken setter that roomed with him. They got along well enough, but daichi always woke in a sweat from the sweltering heat radiating from Suga's heated blanket. He said nothing of it after seeing Suga shiver whenever the blanket was turned down even slightly. After only a month, Daichi invested in a fan for his side of the room and they both slept soundly.

Sometimes the power would go out and Daichi loaned Suga his blanket and slept in the sweater he occasionally used for practice, but this time the power had been out for three days in their part of the building and both slept fitfully. when Daichi did eventually get to sleep on the fourth night, he woke with a start to a sound from the opposite side of the room. When he sat up and looked over to Suga's bed, Daichi saw him curled up into himself, crying quietly. 

Before he knew what he was doing, there he was; snuggled up against Suga's back with a shaky hand reaching up to wipe away the tears on his face. Daichi's heart raced as Suga slept on, tears slowing down and breath slightly more stable. Daichi spent the night there.

 

The next night, power returned to the dorm and Suga still hadn't said a word.

 

They both dreamt of storms and power outages for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/bookmarks are much appreciated.


End file.
